民事伴侣历险记
by hwenqi
Summary: Sherlock发现了一个夫妇离奇失踪的连环案，这些夫妇在不同的时间失踪，案宗有新有旧，调查的人都认为移民出国了。聪明的侦探想出来一个和医生成亲的引蛇出洞大法。成亲之后两人的互动自然默契（哦，对，麦哥会保证这两穿着帅帅的西装真的把证给领了的），只是John需要时时提醒自己，这只是为了案件的掩护，仅此而已。略带酸楚的心又忍不住因为一个按摩，一只舞而砰砰直跳。


**这是一篇译文，原文也在本站**** 。已获作者授权。**

**标题：****The Adventure of the Civil Partnership**

**链接：**** 本站域名再加/s/7629204/1/The-Adventure-of-the-Civil-Partnership**

**作者：****Rairakku1234**

**原文****Beta Reader： ****Ivory Winter**

**中文****Beta Reader：咯咯 ，非常感谢你。各位看官在看文过程中发现错误，敬请指正，所有错误都是我一个人的。**

* * *

"约翰，明天上午在你去诊所上班之前，我们去把婚结了。"

"有新的案子？" 约翰没有马上答话，停了一会儿才开口发问。面对古怪的室友如此出人意料的宣告，他努力保持镇定不动声色。这都多亏了当时他正坐在椅子里看伦敦旗帜晚报，脸被报纸挡住了。

"唔…"夏洛克应了一声，他正在沙发上摆出那副思考的姿式。每当看到这个自称高功能社会分子的家伙用这么夸张的姿式横躺在长沙发上,约翰就有点忍俊不禁，也不会想到要去查看夏洛克的胳膊上是否贴了太多的尼古丁贴片，或做了更糟糕的事情—不过，自从夏洛克八个月前"死而复生"以来，只有两个晚上曾让约翰心生疑虑。在约翰不是那么心事重重的时候，他觉得夏洛克如此这般演戏似地躺在沙发上，颇有点象从古时候穿越过来的姑娘倒在沙发上昏过去了。

"夏洛克，你不打算点拨我一下为什么我们好像已经订过婚了？还是应该我自己找理由，然后让自己像个白痴？"约翰等了好久，看夏洛克根本无意再说话，就用明显带着讽刺的语气问他。

夏洛克飞快地扫了他一眼，从沙发上跳起来，踩过茶几，走到壁炉前。约翰的心跳加快。"你还记得威廉先生吗？"

"当然记得。他来过，呃，一个多星期以前吧，希望你能帮他找到女儿。她和丈夫三个星期以前一声不响地失踪了。警察告诉他说，他的女儿女婿去美国开始他们的新生活了。他不相信他们会一句话都不说就离开，就算要走也会和他保持联络，"约翰说。"我还不知道你已经决定接这个案子了。你和威廉先生谈这个案子的时候，你听起来好像不是很…唔…热情。"约翰觉得这样说比较客气。夏洛克当时对威廉先生的态度谈不上很粗鲁，就是一副爱理不理的样子。

"绝大多数的失踪案都非常无聊，威廉先生对他女儿失踪情况的描述让我想起了一桩陈年旧案。几个月前你拿实验威胁我时，雷斯垂德曾给我看过一些多年未破的悬案。"夏洛克想起旧事，怏怏不乐地看了约翰一眼。约翰想起来了，那是特别难熬的一个星期。当时夏洛克已经回来几个月了，一连几个星期都没有接到案子。他搞的那些实验就跟他的心情一样，越来越危险，越来越具有破坏性。约翰先是好言相劝，然后三令五申，最后威胁要毁了他的几项实验才把他赶出公寓找点事做。约翰不仅要竭力防止夏洛克用实验杀了他们两个，也要防止他因为百无聊赖而把自己勒死。雷斯垂德探长出于同情让夏洛克调阅那些陈年旧案。

自从**坠落**（是的，这两个字值得用黑体字来特别标出）之后，约翰和格雷格结下了亲密的友谊。约翰搬离贝克街的两个星期以后，格雷格来到约翰住的那间破烂小公寓。 他不顾约翰冲他摔门，为自己参与逮捕夏洛克而道歉，并表示自己相信夏洛克是无辜的。夏洛克看起来是死了，但雷斯垂德在苏格兰场也被打入了另册，约翰怀疑是迈克罗夫特在幕后作了疏通才没有让雷斯垂德丢掉饭碗。等到夏洛克终于回来的时候，约翰相信雷斯垂德已经在考虑辞职，而且正积极谋求新工作。在夏洛克的谋划下，格雷格一举抓获了莫兰，即莫里阿蒂残余势力的首脑人物。随着夏洛克的沉冤得雪，雷斯垂德也稀里糊涂地重获上司的青睐，官复原职。不过，等抓到莫兰并把他关进警方的巡逻车后，格雷格马上就把夏洛克的左眼打成了熊猫眼，而熊猫眼下方的颧骨上，则恰好是半天以前约翰挥拳揍他留下的口子。他们俩真地以为他死了，为他忍受了那么多的痛苦。

"那起悬案当时看上去追踪的意义不大，但我记下了某些细节。威廉先生离开后，我用雷斯垂德的通行密码再次调阅了档案，果然，这两起案件确实存在某些相似之处。"约翰欢喜地赞叹了一声，同时又因为夏洛克如此明目张胆地盗用雷斯垂德的密码而白了他一眼。夏洛克接着说，"我进一步调查那起陈年旧案，结果发现了几起相似的人员失踪案，其中至少有一起案子可能涉嫌谋杀。"

"你把这些情况告诉雷斯垂德时他怎么说？"约翰问。

夏洛克愤愤地哼了一声，"雷斯垂德正带着孩子在南威尔士渡假，至少要再过10天左右才会回来，而迪莫克对我的发现不屑一顾。"

"好吧，但我仍然不明白这起案子怎么会和我们订婚扯上关系？"

"啊…这起案子有意思的地方就在这里。"夏洛克回答。"这些人都是成双成对失踪的，年龄在三十多岁，结婚时间不超过五个月，其中有三对是和威廉先生的女儿女婿一样的异性夫妇，还有两对男同伴侣和一对女同伴侣。所有这些案子警方都认为有证据表明这些伴侣们出国了。至于那起谋杀案，警察们聪明绝顶，认定是丈夫杀了妻子，然后藏匿尸体逃往国外。最早的一起案子发生在五年多以前，全都发生在大伦敦区内。最明显的相似特征是，所有夫妻都是登记结婚，同性伴侣也都结成了民事伴侣关系。他们在登记注册以前或以后都没有举办婚礼，和直系亲属的关系都相当疏远。"

约翰皱起眉头。"这些案子很明显互有关联，迪莫克为什么就看不出来？"

"他认为有证据表明这些伴侣已经移民他国，特别是因为这些人和家人的关系都搞得很僵，"夏洛克讥笑道。"仿佛证据就不能轻易伪造似的，他们失踪以后谁都没有联系到他们。从统计学的角度来看，这些人中至少会有一个人与原来的家人或朋友联系。"

"我仍然不明白，为什么你我结成民事伴侣有关系会有助于你解开谜团，"约翰说。

"约翰！"夏洛克显然对他的木知木觉忍无可忍了。"你看不出来吗？所有这些伴侣都是登记结婚。这不是一个巧合。"

"所以你觉得是婚姻登记处的某个人绑架或杀害了前来登记结婚的人吗？"约翰摇了摇头。"不对，这说不通。天天都有人登记结婚。"

"说得对，我查过了。这些伴侣登记注册的地点各不相同，与此同时，没有哪个工作人员曾轮番到这些婚姻登记处干过，我甚至怀疑根本就没有人换过工作地点。尽管如此，我还是认为，这些伴侣以登记方式结婚以及平时的生活习惯让他们和绑架者打上了交道，并最终遭到绑架。我打算把这个人给引出来。"夏洛克心情愉快地给出了结论。

"所以最有效的办法就是，我们去结婚，把自己送上门去，呃？"约翰有点生气，用双手抹了把脸。"在那么多登记结婚的伴侣中，这个人怎么就能注意到我们呢？"

"啊…问得好，约翰，"夏洛克自豪地说，仿佛他是个教师，看到他的学生刚刚答对了一道题。夏洛克总是奚落约翰的智商，但眼下这种腔调更让约翰感觉到他的盛气凌人。夏洛克快走穿过房间到文件堆里翻了一通，然后向厨房走去，顺道把一张纸放到约翰的大腿上。约翰随意扫了一眼，纸上写了一串俱乐部的名字及其活动项目。

"这个，到底想告诉我什么？"

"别故意装傻，约翰，"夏洛克责怪道。"上面写得很清楚，这些是他们失踪前参加过的活动，是我从那些亲朋好友报案时做的笔录里整理出来的。我们要扮作一对新婚伴侣到这些地方去。总有一个地方会和绑架有关联。"

夏洛克在约翰的肩头俯下身，指着那张纸。"在这么一大堆无聊的活动中，埋伏着一个猎人。我要到这些地方去悄悄侦察，把他给找出来。"夏洛克靠在椅背上，指点着不同的俱乐部的名称娓娓道来，约翰感受到从他身上传来的体温，心怦怦直跳。"第二和第四这两对伴侣是伦敦Heathside俱乐部非常活跃的会员，失踪以前都在参加公路赛跑，不过他们在不同的训练场练习，我几乎可以确定，他们彼此之间并不认识。第一对伴侣经常和另一对夫妇在当地参加酒吧问答。三对同性伴侣中的两对和其他一对异性夫妇经常去夜店跳舞，警局里没有他们被人举报有伤风华的记录。第三对伴侣下了班就回家，好像不怎么定期参加活动。威廉先生的女儿女婿参加了一支保龄球球队，"一想到保龄球，夏洛克浑身激灵一下。

一连串的联想让约翰无奈地长叹一声，他正好以此为藉口，强迫自己站起身来走开几步，远离夏洛克诱人的体味以免露出马脚。"夏洛克，你该不是想跟我说，我们要去参加所有这些活动吧。"

"当然要去，约翰。如果不去探访这些人的生活，怎么找到这个人呢？"显然他没有料到约翰会不愿意。

"你知道不知道，要加入伦敦Heathside俱乐部并让大家都信以为真，需要定期参加他们的活动，不会因为你想要追踪罪犯就能轻易实现。"约翰做了个鬼脸，用手捋了捋头发，又想到其他问题。"而且我也不相信你会喜欢去夜店。你以前玩过保龄球吗？至于酒吧问答，我连想也不敢想，那会让人发疯的。你知道他们问的问题和显示器上显示的内容完全一样吗？显示出来的内容大部分都不沾边，让人气得要死。"

面对约翰的顾虑，夏洛克挥了挥手。"破这个案子要不了多长时间，几个星期就该把这个人引出来了。"约翰嗤笑一声，对夏洛克的随口敷衍根本就不相信。他无法想象这个人在参加问答的选手面前能够一晚上都毕恭毕敬，一连几晚就更不可能了，他应该是夜店里大受女人和男人青睐的香饽饽。

"我还是不明白，为什么要真的结了婚之后再去这些地方。难道不能假装结过婚直接去卧底吗？"约翰问道，"而且，用你的真名不怕把这个人吓跑吗？哪还会在我们面前现出真身？你死而复生恢复名誉之后，名气比以前更大了。"

"不会的，实际上我觉得用真名反而可能会把这个人引出来。第三对伴侣的案子里，丈夫是警局里的见习警官。这个绑架者会把我当成是一个挑战。"夏洛克让约翰打消顾虑。"另外，我们要找到这个人可能需要花上好几个星期。与其编个故事牢牢记在心里，还不如把查案隐藏于我们的日常生活和活动之中，这样更容易些。约翰，你是有很多才能，但我怀疑你能不能一连几个星期说谎骗人，还要说得滴水不漏，骗过所有的人。结婚对我们的日常生活并没有多大的影响。至于那些认识我们的人，我觉得正好可以派上用场。"

"我们这么突然结婚，别人不会觉得突然吗？我们甚至都没有约会过！"约翰一时气急，加大了嗓门。"还有，你怎么解释我们居然会参加所有这些活动？它与我们一贯的生活方式格格不入。你不觉得这样做会让别人觉得我们很反常？"

"首先，相信你也很清楚，自从我把你带入粉红谜案，苏格兰场里的大多数人就相信我们已经上过床了。我知道多诺万甚至提醒过你，甩了我去跟莎拉或其他女友约会的话会有生命危险，"夏洛克回答道。

"你到底是怎么演绎出这个事情来的？"约翰颇有些震惊。那时他们俩认识不久，这是一段不那么让人舒服的小插曲，约翰对此并不特别引以为豪。当时他象军队教官训新兵蛋子似地把萨丽训了一顿，告诉她不要对别人的私生活妄加揣测外加评头论足。"她跟我说那些话的时候，你甚至都不在那幢楼里。"

夏洛克大笑起来。"这倒真的不是我演绎出来的，是雷斯垂德过了一两个星期以后告诉我的。你训萨丽的话让他听得乐不可支，给他留下了深刻的印象。"约翰也笑起来。但夏洛克接下去的话就有些伤感了。"我回来以后，尤其是这段时间，由于你进入了所谓约会的'低潮期'，那些八卦越传越离谱。你没有把几个月前和梅丽不多的几次约会写到博客上去，我怀疑除了我以外没人知道这件事。打赌我们俩最终会出柜的金额越滚越大。从你博客上的留言来看，很多读者好像也相信我们在一起了。"

夏洛克滔滔不绝地说着，约翰边听边摇头。"至于你说我们从来不参加那些活动，我可以给出解释。我们参加Heathside俱乐部是因为接受了别人的推荐，作为你目前正在进行的伤病康复治疗的一部分。保龄球和酒吧问答嘛，那是因为你的心理医生建议我们要更积极地参与社会生活，以增进我们之间的感情。于是我们俩各选了一项，进行为期数周的尝试。当然，由于医生的工作日程排得很紧，我们没办法蜜月旅行，就改为外出享受伦敦的夜生活来庆祝我们喜结连理。"

约翰冲他翻了个白眼，气呼呼地说。"你说你是听了心理医生的建议，别人就一定会信以为真？还有，不要以为我没注意到，只要你不喜欢参加哪个活动，就把责任推到我的头上。"

"那是出于真爱，约翰。为了丈夫身心两方面的福祉，我愿意做任何事。看谁还敢提出异议？"夏洛克瞪大了眼睛质问道，随即就绷不住了自己呵呵地傻笑起来，引得约翰也咯咯地跟着笑。他彻底玩完了，从来就没办法真的和这个疯子置气，更别提拒绝他的要求了。他摇着头走进厨房，如果要结束这场谈话，并认真考虑一下这个疯狂的要求，得先给自己泡杯茶再说。他打算骗谁啊？不管这个疯子要他做什么事，他都会照办不误的。

几分钟以后，他捧着一杯香气宜人的格雷伯爵红茶回到起居室，叹口气坐回椅子里。"这么说来，如果我同意这个计划，明天就要去婚姻登记处结成民事伴侣关系。"他想起一件事，眉头皱了起来，"在真的去婚姻登记处交换誓言以前，不得先填表格吗？还有，到哪里去找证婚人？"

"喔，表格我上个星期就去婚姻登记处填好了。"夏洛克淡淡地说。

约翰被茶呛了一口，喷了套头衫一身。"上个星期！夏洛克！"约翰生气了。"这个案子你搞多久了？"他又一次摇摇头，气愤地说，"以后你再要更改人生规划，但凡有牵涉到我的地方，麻烦你事先告诉我好吗？既然要我当你的未婚夫，只有这样才算得上礼节周到。你要知道，礼节很重要。"

"礼节。礼节很无聊。我还是来回答你那乏味的问题吧，迈克罗夫特和霍德森太太已经同意做我们的证婚人。"

"你有没有告诉房东太太我们这样做是为了查案子？"约翰问的时候没有抬头，心里很清楚这个答案肯定不会让他满意。夏洛克请迈克罗夫特作证婚人，没等他把话讲完，迈克罗夫特就会演绎出这是为了案子。可是霍德森太太不一样，她还不如苏格兰场里的那帮子人。她一向都知道约翰在和女人约会，但他看得出来她一直都盼着他们俩能变成恋人，尤其是在夏洛克归来约翰搬回贝克街以后，这种愿望愈发明显。

"当然没有。霍德森太太压根就不会说谎。我请她给我们证婚时她高兴坏了，她是真的相信我们要结婚，这只会让我们的故事显得更真实。"

"好吧。可等案子一结束，你就要把事情原原本本地跟霍德森太太说清楚。去过婚姻登记处以后，照我的理解，我们就要像一对新婚伴侣那样出入所有这些场所了。基本上我就是扮个花瓶来掩护你查找线索，"约翰做了个总结。

"花瓶，约翰？ 你从哪儿找来的这么恶俗的词汇？ 你老看那些讨厌的美剧，肯定是从那里学来的。"夏洛克嘲笑了他一句。"虽然我不喜欢听你糟踏英语，但基本意思说对了。当然，考虑到这个绑架者以往的作案情况，你那些不为人知的技能可能正好派得上用场。"听了夏洛克的话，约翰严肃地点了点头。

"威廉先生的女儿女婿都死了是吧？"约翰把案子从头到尾细细想了一遍，最后这样问咨询侦探。

夏洛克犹豫了一会儿说："我看是的。他们已经失踪三周，从统计学的角度来看，他们两人谁都不可能还活着。"夏洛克对大多数的人类情感反应都无动于衷，但是自从约翰被莫里阿蒂绑架到游泳池以后，夏洛克至少在处理约翰对案件受害者的感觉方面更为小心谨慎了。夏洛克原来只是偶尔用约翰来判断自己的行为是否离经叛道，回来以后这种情况越来越常见了。他并不总是按照约翰或隐晦或直白的暗示检点自己的行为，但这位天才认为他的意见值得考虑，已经让约翰觉得很荣幸了。

约翰点点头，觉得这个晚上应该到此为止了，起身回自己的房间。"好吧，明儿早上见。七点钟起床来得及吧，还是需要我起得更早先和你来个约会？"

"七点钟应该就可以了。迈克罗夫特八点到这里，开车送我们和霍德森太太去婚姻登记处。我已经把你的西装送去干洗并熨烫过了，就挂在衣橱里。"

"晚安，夏洛克。"

"唔…晚安，约翰。"夏洛克回答，显然他又陷入沉思，计划如何追踪犯下系列绑架案的罪犯了。

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

一个小时以后，约翰躺在床上，在黑暗中瞪着天花板。他的生活突然面临新的转折，需要要好好想一想如何面对。这一年多以来，他一直都在想，更准确地说是在琢磨，但就是想不明白，对这位室友他到底是一见钟情而又不自知呢，还是慢慢地日久生情。他甚至不知道就算想明白了又有什么用。当然，在和莎拉、珍妮特以及其他女人约会时他还没有意识到这一点。有时候约翰觉得，早在他怀疑与莎拉会不会有结果以前，莎拉就觉出他对夏洛克的感情有问题。他知道其他那些女友都有过类似疑问，约会当中跑出来跟着室友在城里东奔西跑，或者两人吵了架以后，用霍德森太太的话说就是闹了"家庭纠纷"以后，跑到正在追求的女友家里，睡在人家沙发上，这些举动都不正常。现在想想，事情明摆着，他跑到那些女友的家里，常常并不是因为想和她们花前月下，而是因为他和这位让人匪夷所思的室友吵架了。回想起来仍然让他有点惭愧。

接着，那个女人，艾琳.艾德勒出现了。约翰到现在都不敢相信自己关注他对她的反应到了何等荒唐的地步。他一直在数她给夏洛克发了多少条短信，还问夏洛克是否回复过她。问这个问题的时候，差不多忘了现任女友就在他面前。发现艾琳一直在和他的朋友调情时，内心巨大的痛苦和惊慌还是没有让他明白过来。他还记得，她说他们俩才是一对儿，这给他来了当头一棒。当时他并没有承认，但后来他既震惊又痛苦，因为艾琳说错了，他们根本不是一对儿。夏洛克的确说过他是他惟一的朋友，但夏洛克并不爱他，夏洛克对他的感情与他心中慢慢萌生的爱情完全不是一回事。

在对莫里阿蒂的审判失利前不久，也就是在夏洛克"死"以前，约翰终于承认了现实。当他进一步考虑该如何面对这份情感，下一步该怎么办时，觉得自己还挺幸运，因为那场审判让夏洛克无暇顾及到他。他痛痛快快地接受了自己已经深深爱上反社会的天才男性室友的现实，其速度之快让他自己都有点咋舌。确定自己真的具有同性恋倾向后他深感惊讶，一直以来居然没有注意到这份感情的存在。他觉得这是因为以前从未爱过男人，压根没有想到会被夏洛克深深吸引，更想不到会爱上他。认识的第一天夜里在安吉拉餐馆他并没有对夏洛克撒谎，真的只是想增进对新室友的了解而已。约翰还没来得及担心夏洛克会不会注意到他的秘密，夏洛克就在众目睽睽下自杀了。夏洛克归来以后他尽量保持原来的行为举止，做得还算差强人意。就算大侦探注意到什么，他没有说出来，也没有改变对约翰的态度。

夏洛克回来以后的这八个月里，约翰曾几次想过离开贝克街，但那些念头全都只是一闪而过，在内心深处他知道得很清楚，这样做只会毁了自己。如果让夏洛克发现他心底的痴情那么只有老天爷才能帮他了。他的智商肯定会遭到一顿冷嘲热讽，下场会跟那位每次在案发现场都要碰到的倒霉的法医安德森一样惨。约翰也觉得这种想法本身就属于自怜自艾，那是十几岁孩子才会有的情绪，不是38岁的前军医应该有的。尽管如此，他知道当初他带着一颗破碎的心从战场上回来，是夏洛克医治了他。糟就糟在他同样知道，如果失去夏洛克，他的心将再次支离破碎，就像夏洛克"死去"时那样。他真的没有把握是否还能获得重生。是啊，夏洛克"死了"的时候，约翰还在走路，还在说话，还在上班给人看病，还在吃吃喝喝，但他的心已经死了，只会像个机器人一样完成全套动作而已。如果失去夏洛克，他会再次落到这步田地。

夏洛克回来以后，仿佛冰河时期结束，春天到来，世界再次鲜活起来。约翰不再按部就班地过日子，重新恢复了生气。夏洛克跳楼几周以后，约翰就猜想莫里阿蒂肯定是威胁夏洛克说他要毁灭某个重要得吓死人的东西，才迫使夏洛克在他自杀之后仍不得不跳楼。也许是要暗杀霍德森太太或迈克罗夫特，甚至有可能是在伦敦市中心投放巨型炸弹。这个一心求刺激的疯子对爆炸有着不寻常的爱好。夏洛克回来后，约翰一拳揍在他脸上，给他清理伤口时，约翰就问过让他不得不假死的威胁是否已经解除，这让夏洛克吃了一惊，对此约翰高兴了好一阵。当时夏洛克张口结舌地看了他一眼，回答说还要抓一个叫塞巴斯蒂安.莫兰的人才能摧毁莫里阿蒂帝国的最后根基，从根本上解除威胁。差不多过了一天以后，约翰才想起来由于当时时间紧迫，没有来得及说起莫里阿蒂用来威胁夏洛克的到底是什么。出于某种原因约翰后来也没有再提起此事。

夏洛克在回到伦敦回到约翰身边之前，用了七个月设计诱捕塞巴斯蒂安.莫兰。夏洛克告诉他莫兰以前是MI-6的特工，叛变投靠莫里阿蒂，成为他的左膀右臂之一。约翰马上心甘情愿地跟着他投入抓捕工作。原来莫兰不仅是个出色的枪手，还被MI-6训练成一名在网络上打击恐怖活动的电脑黑客。后来莫里阿蒂利用他干尽了坏事，包括创造出Richard Brooke。夏洛克给莫兰下套，算准了他一定会跳进陷阱。他被生擒活捉后供出莫里阿蒂的犯罪证据，不仅洗刷了夏洛克身上的污点，还让他比以前更加声名卓著。

夏洛克回来以后，约翰只在自己的公寓里住了一个星期，就应夏洛克的邀请重又和他住到一起。表面上他搬回去的理由是讨厌现在住的公寓，这当然是真话，但真实的原因是，他不能和夏洛克分开，否则就无法确定夏洛克还活着这件事是不是他想象出来的。即使是现在，夏洛克回来的八个月之后，约翰半夜里醒来，偶然还是会爬起来，下楼去确认夏洛克真的在贝克街而不是他在想入非非。第一个月里，约翰每天夜里都会跑到起居室来看看，如果哪天老天显灵侦探回房睡觉了，他甚至会悄悄溜进去瞧上一眼。夏洛克从不提起他深更半夜突然到客厅来的事情，但约翰还没有傻到会认为夏洛克不知道个中原因。搬回去后前几周里，夏洛克为了打消约翰心中的忧虑，把他如何打进莫里阿蒂的组织内部彻底摧毁这个犯罪王国的经过一五一十地告诉了他。要不是迈克罗夫特明确地告诉约翰其中大部分情况都属于国家机密，约翰觉得完全可以把夏洛克的卧底生涯写成一本纪实性的犯罪小说，肯定能卖得很火。

夏洛克回来以后约翰并没有放弃他在莎拉诊所里的兼职工作。夏洛克"死"了一个月后，约翰开始努力找工作，但谁也不肯雇用一个臭名昭著的骗子的搭档。这时莎拉出现了，让他回诊所工作。她直截了当地说夏洛克就是个自大狂，但又表示凡是认识夏洛克的人都知道他是个真正的天才。工作挽救了他，给了他振作的理由，也让心理医生相信他正在好转，但他心里明白要完全康复绝无可能。现在，工作给了他一个离开室友独处的空间，是他可以拿来应急的东西，不管他有多爱这个疯狂的天才。哪天有了麻烦，不得不再次离开贝克街的话，这里将是他最后的避风港。

夏洛克回来一个月以后，约翰曾和梅丽约会过，当时夏洛克刚刚帮助梅丽摆脱困境。约翰约她外出，一来是想隐藏自己的感情，二来她的确非常可爱，他觉得如果能逼着自己断了对夏洛克的念想，假以时日，说不定就会爱上她。有人送给梅丽来历不明的珍珠，她觉得可能和在第一次海湾战争后失踪的父亲有关，就来向夏洛克求助。最后夏洛克发现这是一起与被盗的科威特财宝有关的极为错综复杂的阴谋，牵涉到四个正在服刑的士兵和两个狱警。

梅丽是个教师，非常讨人喜欢。约翰和她约会了三次以后就和她分手了，他意识到不能为了自己的感情问题就拿她作挡箭牌。她善良聪明有头脑，应该有个人全心全意地爱她。如果他从来没有碰到过夏洛克，可能就会和她共度一生。在把案子写到博客上去的时候，压根就没有提他和梅丽的约会，尽管他知道应该记录一下。现在他不知道是要为这件事情高兴呢，还是要为没有记上一笔而生自己的气。如果他把自己和梅丽的几次约会写到博客上去了，也许苏格兰场的人就不会这么轻易地把他和夏洛克看成是一对儿，夏洛克就会另想办法来破案子。

约翰无法确定的是，这个案子会让他进入极乐天堂，还是会让他孤独终老。他担心自己会不小心留下痕迹，让夏洛克发现他这个室友正在疯狂地绝望地不可救药地爱着他。他也不知道办案期间在公开场合下要不要改变对夏洛克的态度，让结婚这件事更加可信。要不要有更多的肢体接触？简单点儿的比如把手放到背上，怕就怕为了打掩护要让夏洛克来吻他。他不清楚如果夏洛克知道了他的心事究竟会发生什么事，可以肯定的是不会有什么好事。他觉得夏洛克会说上一堆"受宠若惊"之类的话，可能会像对待莫莉那样来对待他。夏洛克回来以后对莫莉的态度好了很多，约翰认为一部分原因是她曾帮助夏洛克假装自杀，还有一部分原因是她终于摆脱了心中的痴情，现在差不多把夏洛克当成是可敬的同事或良师来看待。

另外，约翰担心夏洛克察觉以后会忍不住大笑一场，然后把他的智商批得体无完肤。在他最可怕的噩梦中，夏洛克手足无措心烦意乱，因为约翰是他惟一的朋友，他不知该如何应对这份感情。不管夏洛克作何反应，约翰觉得，心中的秘密一旦曝光他们之间的友谊就会跟着终结，他将不得不搬出去住，再次失去夏洛克。惟一好过上次的地方是，至少知道夏洛克还活着，正在世界的某个角落信心十足地大展才华。

约翰知道，除了妈咪和迈克罗夫特，尽管他们俩老是吵吵闹闹，他是夏洛克最亲近的人，夏洛克把他视为真正的朋友，这让他颇为自得。他还知道夏洛克对他人完全没有任何爱慕或者欲望。那天在白金汉宫里迈克罗夫特就暗示过夏洛克是个处子。天才看待世界的眼光就是与众不同，对此约翰真的能够理解。他们认识以后，在还没有意识自己有同性恋倾向的时候，他就已经在仔细观察夏洛克了。夏洛克身上曾经有过的最最近似于爱上某人的表现，发生在他回应艾琳.艾德勒的时候。

这个想法曾让他嫉妒得发疯，甚至在艾琳死后也是如此。夏洛克"死"后约翰又想起这件事，对艾琳能让夏洛克着迷并不感到惊讶。这个女人几乎和夏洛克一样冰雪聪明而又反应敏捷。约翰不觉得夏洛克式的迷恋里会包括肉欲，更别提什么浪漫和爱慕。他怀疑夏洛克实际上可能是个无性一族，尽管艾琳因为夏洛克记住她的三围而沾沾自喜，约翰却不认为这能说明任何问题。夏洛克总是在有意无意间注意到天底下那么多的事情，约翰觉得夏洛克可以把他遇到的每个人的三围都报出来。约翰真心希望，将来如果夏洛克遇到另一个女人或者男人，某个论才华能与他并驾齐驱，同时又为他所爱的人，那个人一定要是个值得他爱的人，而不是一心只想从他这里捞好处的人。

不管夏洛克是否能够爱人，或是否愿意爱人，约翰知道夏洛克绝非无情之人。他知道夏洛克非常珍惜他的友谊，象爱祖母一样爱着霍德森太太，早在那个CIA特工胆敢伤害霍德森太太结果被夏洛克整个半死以前，约翰就知道这一点。约翰要求自己满足于这种友谊关系，因为他绝不想伤害这位朋友，或让这位朋友感到为难。是约翰自己象个浪漫的傻瓜想摘天上的月亮，怪不得夏洛克。如果夏洛克真的遇到了值得他爱的人，约翰会一如既往尽一切努力来确保这位天才获得幸福，哪怕到最后他自己黯然心碎。

辗转反侧良久，约翰打定了主意。他是个战士，不该瞻前顾后，应该勇往直前。就按原来的方式和夏洛克相处，很显然，那已经足够让不善于观察的人们相信他们是一对儿了，何必还要冒险作出改变，或杞人忧天呢？如果夏洛克觉得有必要在公开场合表现得更为亲热，那么不管在什么情况下，他都按夏洛克的要求尽力配合就是了。

他要把所有的碰触和亲密瞬间珍藏在心里留待以后回味，哪怕这些情感只是一种伪装。主意已定，约翰翻个身睡着了。


End file.
